Mane Six Meet the Evil Six
by Mad-Mutt
Summary: The mane 6 and Spike find themselves in an evil alternate universe where they meet the evil versions of themselves who plan to take over the world. Lucky for our heros their evil counterparts are all unbelievably stupid. Somewhat inspired by a Sealab 2021 episode. An old story.


Twilight awoke feeling a slight pain in the back of her head. It took no time at all for the highly intelligent purple unicorn to discover that she was tied to a chair. The room she was sitting in was so dark she could barely see anything around her.

"Where am I?" she said out loud.

The last thing she could remember was having breakfast with her dragon friend Spike, when it felt like something hard, and maybe made out of metal, hit her in the back of the head. As everything started to go dark she heard Spike shout out something. She couldn't remember what the little purple dragon said too well, but she thought she heard him shout out something that sounded like, "Another Twilight!?" but that was impossible unless she used the time travel spell again, and even if she did, then why would she attack herself?

Twilight struggled against the ropes before she realized she could just use her magic to get free. Twilight started to channel her magical energy into her horn, but it only glowed for a few seconds before it flickered and went out.

"What the hay is going on?" Twilight tried to use her magic again, but it had the same results, "Come on!"

"There's no point in that my little one." said a voice in the darkness that sounded strangely familiar, but all Twilight could gather was that it definitely belonged to a mare, "I've placed a magical circle around you that will prevent you from using any magic."

"Who's there?" Twilight called out, why was that voice so familiar?

"To answer the who you must know me, otherwise you won't know who."

"Um, yeah, that's why I asked who's there." Twilight said while raising her eye brow. Whoever this pony was she had obviously tried to say something deep but failed miserably.

Suddenly she knew who it was!

"Trixie!" Twilight shouted in the darkness, "Darn it Trixie! How many times do I have to tell you, I didn't mean for that to happen, I'm sorry a giant bucking bear crushed your house but this revenge stuff is really starting to get on my nerves!"

"I'm not Trixie." said the voice.

Suddenly the lights flashed on and Twilight discovered that she was in what looked like her own library, but the interior was dirty and messy with dust, dirt, and some kind of sticky green stuff all over the walls and floor. With the lights on Twilight could see who her captive was, and it made her jaw drop.

Twilight's captive drew closer to her with a big creepy grin plastered on her face. This pony was a unicorn like her. She had the same eye color as Twilight and the same coat color, mane color, even their cutie marks were the same. There were some differences though. This pony was wearing a long black robe which looked rather tacky. She also had a scar over her left eye and she had a few ear piercings, but other than that, this pony looked exactly like Twilight.

The pony leaned into Twilight's face and with that same grin she said, "I am you, my little one."

The disgusting library's basement was a large place with hallways and many, many rooms filled with all the things a mad scientist would want. There were also a few empty rooms, and in one of these was Spike. The young baby dragon boy was tied to a chair much like Twilight was in the room above him.

Spike wasn't alone in the room. He shared the space with someone else who had introduced himself as Evil Spike while putting an unneeded amount of emphasis on the word evil. Spike just stared at his evil self, who was the exact same height as he was, but wore a dark brown cloak with the hood up shrouding his face in darkness and for whatever reason making his eyes glow bright yellow. Evil Spike had blades strapped to his hands that looked like they were made of the sharpest steel. Strapped to his back was a rifle with a big black bayonet. The Evil Spike's green spins poked out through his dark brown cloak and they looked a lot sharper than Spike's were. At the end of Evil Spike's tail was another blade that looked rusty and nasty.

After waiting a moment Spike finally spoke, "Hey, dude I got a question I'd like to ask you, is that alright?"

"Sure, go ahead." Evil Spike said in a rather kind voice despite his frightening appearance. Spike couldn't help but notice that Evil's Spike voice also sounded vaguely British.

"When you wake up in the morning and look at yourself, do you say, "I want to look as creepy as buck today"?" Spike asked his evil self.

"Yep, pretty much, yes I do." Evil Spike said in that gentle sounding voice of his.

"Cool, you see, I looked at you and I thought that was the case." Spike replied.

"Well everybody here says that in the morning, at the same time every day too."

"You all wake up in the morning at the same time and say that same exact thing at the same time?" Spike said tilting his head.

"Yes. Why?"

"Hmm." it was then Spike realized that things around here made absolutely no sense at all.

Twilight was going to hate it here.

Rainbow Dash was so angry you could practically fry an egg on her head. Not only was she tied to a chair, but her wings had been strapped down, "If you jerks don't let me and my friends go, I'm going to break your jaws when I get free!" she shouted at the alternate evil versions of Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

Along with Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity sat in the room tied to chairs with Rarity at the center. Poor Fluttershy was so frightened she couldn't move or say a word. Rarity however was just as angry as Dash.

"Silence you fools!" Evil Rarity said in what sounded like a horribly bad impersonation of a Russian accent.

Evil Rarity looked just like Rarity except she wore an eye patch; a red dress and she had a mustache that the real Rarity hoped was put on with the use of magic.

"You will do as you are told until we say!" Evil Rarity said in that bad fake accent.

Rarity tried to use her unicorn magic to break free, but the mystic circle that had been drawn around her had shut down all use of any and all magic for anypony that was inside it.

"Darn you, you scoundrels!" Rarity shouted, "What do you want from us?"

"I said silence!" Evil Rarity replied, "You need not know what our plans for you and your friends are! Even if you did, it wouldn't matter because the depth of our plan is so incredible that it would likely blow your minds from here to the moon!"

"I highly doubt that." Rarity said.

"What part of silence do you not understand?" Evil Rarity said starting to sound annoyed, "Now, any questions?"

Fluttershy raised her head, looked at the Evil Rarity and said, "Why would you ask us if we had any questions if you don't want us to talk?"

"I'm asking the questions here!" Evil Rarity said.

"No you're not, we are." Fluttershy replied.

Evil Rarity looked like she was about to shout something but paused then said, "Oh, yeah."

Rarity turned her head to Fluttershy, "I thought you were stiff with fear darling?" she asked.

"That was before I found out how stupid she was." Fluttershy said then after a moment she spoke again saying in her usual demure, "I'm sorry for calling you stupid." then she whispered, "Even if it is true."

"I do have one question." Rarity said to her evil counterpart, "What happened to your eye dear?"

"My eye," Evil Rarity said, "Oh, nothing happened to it." the evil unicorn mare lifted the eye patch revealing a working and healthy eye, "I just thought it made me look more evil."

"Is that why you have that mustache?" Rarity asked.

"What mustache?" Evil Rarity replied with a tilt of her head.

Rainbow Dash was about to say something, but then she noticed that this entire time, the Evil version of Pinkie Pie had been quietly staring at her. The Evil Pinkie had a little half smile on her face and her eyes were slanted and she seemed to have a lot less energy than the real Pinkie Pie. Evil Pinkie had not said a word or moved once this whole time, she just stood there and stared at Rainbow Dash, just constantly staring and staring, she didn't even blink, and it was starting to creep the cyan pegasus out a bit.

Evil Pinkie wore her mane down and straight like Pinkie did that one time when she was really sad and depressed. Her cutie mark had scars all over it like someone had taken a knife to it and she was very, very quiet. Dash and the others hadn't even noticed her in the room at first.

"What?" Rainbow Dash said starting to get just as annoyed as she was freaked out by Evil Pinkie's constant staring, "What is it?"

The Evil Pinkie said nothing; she just kept staring with that unchanging expression.

"I got a question too." Rainbow Dash said to Evil Rarity, "Why does your Pinkie Pie keep staring at me?"

Evil Rarity just shrugged.

"So, yeah, they're all incredibly stupid." Evil Spike said as he leaned against the wall and took a sip of his tea.

"I see." Spike said as he drank the tea from his cup. Evil Spike had untied one of his arms so he could have a spot of tea with him. Just because he was holding him against his will didn't mean they needed to be uncivilized.

"There was this one occurrence where Evil Twilight was going kill this chap for not returning a book on time, but she held the ray gun backwards and shot herself in the face. She blinded herself you see so she had me deal with the chap."

"You killed him?" Spike asked.

"No she thought the ray gun was broken and wouldn't let me use it so she had me unleash her army of genetically engineered super ferrets."

"And they killed him?"

"No, her so called super ferrets were just normal ones with kitchen knives taped to their backs, I just told her that he was dead and let him go after he paid the late fee. When her eye sight returned she wanted to see all the blood and carnage that her 'minions' had created so I just took some red paint and splashed it on the walls."

Spike laughed a little.

"That turned out to be a bad idea." Evil Spike said after taking another sip of his tea, "She wanted to "absorb his essence" so she started breathing in and licking the paint. The paint fumes made her freak out and she thought she was married to a golden chinchilla."

"Weird." Spike said with another laugh.

"I know it was weird. I was the golden chinchilla by the way."

"She turned you into one?"

"No, she doesn't know how to use magic well, she was just hallucinating."

"Okay..." Spike said. He took a drink of his tea and he asked, "So this is like an alternate universe where everyone is evil or something?"

"Yeah, pretty much. We didn't even know about your universe. Evil Twilight was trying to fix the microwave one day and got frustrated with it. She tried to use some magic to help herself out, but she ended up blowing up the microwave and opening a portal to your universe. After her wounds healed she figured it would be a good idea to try to take over your universe because it would be cool and it would work, but it isn't and it most likely won't."

"Won't Evil Twilight be angry with you for telling me about her plans?" Spike asked.

Evil Spike just chuckled and said, "You know what? The funny thing is she actually wanted me to tell you her plans because she thought it would blow your mind and scare you over to our side when you saw the hopelessness of your situation. For whatever reason she thinks everyone in your universe is a bunch of sissies." Evil Spike took one last sip of his tea and sat his cup down on the floor, "I for one find the lot of you quite the pleasant bunch."

"So if you find her so annoying then why are you helping her?" Spike asked his evil self.

"Well, let me ask you this; is there anything you would not do for your Twilight?" Evil Spike said with a smile.

Spike didn't say anything at first, but he understood. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Twilight, but he would be very concerned for her if she suddenly started plotting world domination.

"I have one more question." Spike said as he finished his tea, "Does everyone in your universe have the word 'Evil' in their names or is it just the seven of you?"

Just then a loud speaker sparked on and Evil Twilight's voice could be heard. "ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ALL EVIL MINIONS BRING THE PRISONERS TO THE MAIN ROOM."

Evil Spike sighed and said, "Well, time to go old' boy."

Twilight yelled out in frustration, "I don't care what you say there is no way in the world that is going to work!"

"I have to agree with Twilight," Pinkie Pie said, "that's not going to work."

Pinkie was tied to a chair just like Twilight but with significantly more rope and duct tape because the hyperactive pink pony kept slipping out. Pinkie Pie was practically cocooned to the chair and the only part of her body that wasn't tied down was her head. The evil counterparts had gone to great lengths to make sure Pinkie couldn't get free again.

Evil Twilight had wheeled in what she called her, 'Super Mega Death Ray', but this so called weapon of mass destruction was a pathetic sight. It was made out of cardboard, paper clips, and rubber bands. The part that was supposed to shoot the death laser looked a little like it would work. It was a long cylinder with rings around it like the ones Twilight had read about in her science fiction adventure books, but she was pretty sure the rings were just hula-hoops. Twilight could hardly believe that thing was standing, let alone fire.

"Come on me, it could work." Evil Twilight said.

"No! No it won't, and I'm not you!" Twilight said, "You cannot tap into Pinkie Pie's natural energy to power that piece of crap death ray of yours!" Twilight said as she gestured with her horn to a part of the death ray that was made out of cardboard, but had a cut out that was the exact same shape as Pinkie Pie, "It just won't work, can that thing even actually shoot at all?"

Evil Twilight sighed, "You know with that negative attitude of yours of course it won't work."

Twilight yelled out in anger and frustration again, "Attitude has nothing to do with it if it just won't work! Honestly, I can't tell if you're insane or just stupid!"

Evil Twilight frowned, "Well that wasn't very nice."

"Yeah Twilight, what was up with that?" Pinkie asked in a disapproving tone.

Twilight's jaw dropped and she turned her head to her pink friend, "Pinkie! They knocked us out, kidnapped us, and tied us up to chairs!"

Just then Applejack, the real Applejack with her favorite brown hat and southern accent came running out of Evil Twilight's basement and in one amazingly strong and fast blow she punched Evil Twilight in the jaw knocking her out.

"AJ!" Twilight and Pinkie shouted out in joy at almost the same time.

Applejack turned to her two restrained friends and made her way over to them to untie them, "What's going' on in here, I woke up down in a weird basement with this one cry baby pony who looked just like Rainbow Dash."

Applejack had only just begun to work on the ties that bound her friends to each of their chairs when Evil Pinkie appeared out of nowhere with a net launcher. Applejack never stood a chance; Evil Pinkie shot a large net at the farm pony that left her totally immobilized.

Evil Twilight popped up almost on cue, "Well done Evil Pinkie Pie!"

By the time the other evil counterparts had wheeled the rest of Twilight's friends up to the main room, Evil Pinkie had already tied Applejack to another chair. Now all the main six and Spike sat tied to their chairs side by side. The order they were in from left to right was: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Spike, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity. The Evil counterparts that were in the room were: Evil Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Spike. The rest had yet to show up.

Rarity was the first to speak, "Now that you have us all together what do you plan to do with us you brutes?" the fashionable unicorn demanded.

"Please, just don't ask." Twilight said not wanting to hear anymore of her evil counterpart's idiotic plans for world domination.

Evil Twilight just ignored them and focused her attention on Applejack, "You foolish fool! How did you escape from your captor Evil Rainbow Dash?"

Before Applejack could answer Rainbow Dash spoke up, "There's an evil version of me here to? Where are we anyways?"

Spike was the first to answer, "We're in an alternate universe where everypony is evil. I heard it all from Evil Spike over there."

"Hello." Evil Spike said with a wave.

Rainbow Dash tried to break free for the hundredth time before saying, "Well where is this evil version of me? Why won't she show her face, huh?"

"Yes I would like to have a talk with her myself." Evil Twilight said, "Evil Dash get up here!" she shouted towards the basement door.

On cue a rather mopey and depressed looking pegasus that had a striking resemblance to Rainbow Dash came slowly trotting up the steps. She kept her head down and her rainbow mane hung down and flat unlike the good Rainbow Dash's. She also had slightly darker colors as well.

The evil and mopey pegasus walked up to Evil Twilight and said in a somewhat pathetic sounding voice, "Yes your evilness, what is it?"

"You were supposed to be guarding the prisoner, what happened?" the evil violet unicorn asked.

"She escaped."

Evil Twilight faced hoofed, "You were supposed to keep that from happening."

Evil Dash seemed like she was about to cry as she said, "You're right, I'm such a loser." the evil blue pegasus then pulled a gun from nowhere and shouted out, "I WISH I WAS DEAD!" Evil Dash then put the gun in her mouth but just before she pulled the trigger the other evil counterparts rushed over to her and after a short tussle they managed to wrestle the firearm away.

When it was over Evil Twilight let out a small sigh of relief and asked all her 'friends', "How did Evil RD get a gun? Come on ponies. She's on suicide watch remember? Come on guys, we can't let this happen again."

During this Spike whispered to the others, "Where did she pull the gun from anyways?"

"I don't know." Dash said, "I still haven't gotten a straight answer to why Evil Pinkie Pie over here keeps staring at me."

Dash looked over to the Evil Pinkie Pie who was standing no less than five feet from her with that same weird half smile on her face as she silently stared at her. Dash wasn't that freaked out by it. She didn't even find it annoying anymore and at this point she had gotten used to it. Half the time she just ignored the Evil Pinkie's stares, the evil pink pony was so quiet it was like she wasn't even there most of the time.

"Okay enough of this nonsense!" Evil Twilight blurted out.

"Um, Evil Twilight," Evil Rarity said, "Our friend just tried to blow her brains out the back of her head for the fourth time this week, I'd hardly call that nonsense."

"Not now white she-demon!" Evil Twilight replied.

"Wait, 'she' demon?" Dash said, "Hold on Evil Rarity is a girl?"

"Of course I'm a girl, actually I'm a lady." Evil Rarity tossed her mane as she said that to put emphasis on her 'natural' beauty.

"Then what's up with that mustache?" Dash asked.

"Mustache?" Evil Rarity spoke in a slightly louder voice, she almost didn't bother with her totally fake Russian accent that time, "I don't have a mustache!" she touched her face with her hoof and felt the unwanted hairs, "Dammit Evil Twilight! You used that spell on me in my sleep again didn't you?"

Evil Twilight laughed hysterically, "You're so bucking stupid, you've had that for like a week and you didn't notice until now!" she continued laughing.

The good Twilight groaned at her evil counterpart's immaturity, "What is she like five-years-old?"

Evil Twilight turned to her good counterpart and said, "I will devour your heart and crap out your soul!"

"Shut up." Twilight said not intimidated in the least, "Just shut up."

Evil Rarity then ripped the mustache off her face with all her strength, "YEEOUCH!"

"Wait." Rainbow Dash said, "Let me get this straight, you all want to take over our world?"

"Correct!" Evil Twilight shouted in her usual enthusiastic manner.

Rainbow Dash laughed so hard the chair she was tied to almost fell over and she said, "You guys couldn't take over a darn bowl of Jell-O."

"Enough of this nonsense!" Evil Twilight blurted out.

"You said that already love." Evil Spike said but was ignored by the mad 'scientist'.

Evil Twilight pointed at Twilight, "Where are the diamonds!?" the evil unicorn demanded.

Rarity's ears perked up, "You have diamonds?"

"What? No!" Twilight said not knowing what the evil counterpart was talking about, "Why would I have diamonds, and second what do you need diamonds for?"

"Taking over the world doesn't fund itself you know." Evil Twilight replied.

"It's all pointless." Evil Dash said, "Why don't we just give up? The world's too big to take over. We're all going to die someday anyways."

Rainbow Dash let out a loud frustrated groan, "Why is Evil me such a wimp!?" she shouted, "Seriously, look at her there's no way that could possibly be me!"

"You're right..." Evil Pinkie spoke in a whisper, "She isn't anything like you." there almost sounded like there was genuine admiration in her voice but the Evil Pinkie had spoken so quietly Dash had barely heard her.

"Did you say something?" Dash asked the evil pink pony.

No response, just more silent staring.

"Silence!" Evil Twilight shouted, "Where are the blueprints?"

"Blueprints?" Twilight replied with the frustration obvious in her voice, "What are you talking about; I thought you were after diamonds?"

"I have many plans you fool!"

The anger had reached a boiling point for Applejack, "That's it, I can't take it anymore! Untie me you cowards so I can kick your flanks into next week!"

Evil Twilight only tossed her head back and laughed, "Oh Applejack. Poor, sweet, ignorant Applejack. You certainly are a brave pony, but can you match the sheer darkness that is, EVIL APPLEJACK!" Evil Twilight announced as she turned and dramatically pointed at some random, giant apple that had to of appeared out of nowhere because nopony had noticed it sitting in the room until now.

For a moment every pony was completely silent, almost as if they were all waiting for the oversized apple to do or say something.

Finally Applejack spoke, "So, what, evil me is a giant apple?"

Just then the giant apple exploded for no apparent reason sending pieces smacking against the wall and causing Twilight and her friends to scream out in brief terror. Most of them had thought a bomb had gone off, but that was not the case.

As the apple exploded a pony came leaping out of the giant red fruit and doing a single flip in midair before landing on her hooves. This pony was Evil Applejack.

"Well howdy ya'll! How're you doing? Hyuck!" Evil Applejack said in a voice that sounded so hillbilly that the good Applejack couldn't help but feel a little offended.

Evil Applejack looked like she was the poster pony for the stereotypical hillbilly redneck. Her teeth were so bad they look like they hadn't been brushed in years. Some of them were black and rotted. Her breath stunk so bad the others could smell it from where they sat. She seemed to be chewing on something that looked like chewing tobacco, but was actually just a huge wad of gum. She wore a red plaid shirt with blue overalls, her hat was old and made of straw, she was crossed eyed as a bat, she had a musket strapped to her back, and her manner of speaking was, well...

"So this here is the gud me huh? She don' luk like sheet ta meh!" Evil Applejack spit the gum out of her mouth into a nearby spittoon, "U ya'll wanna wrestle? I'd kick your flank I'd reckon."

Applejack lowered her head and fell completely quiet. The look on her face told plain as day that she was far, far from amused by her evil counterpart. Even though their farm pony friend was silent, Applejack's friends knew that inside there was a rage brewing the likes of which this world or their home world had never seen before. This hillbilly was nothing like Applejack. This pony was some illiterate redneck who probably never even seen a bath tub and stunk to high heaven. This was without a doubt the most offensive thing that Applejack had ever seen and it angered her to no end, but she kept quiet because if she dared open her mouth the amount of foul language she would spew at her evil counterpart would most definitely send all her friends into a state of shock.

"Well lookie here!" Evil AJ said as she made her way over to Rarity, "Aren't you a cutie pie."

Rarity shook her head back and forth as fast as she could, "No, no, stay away."

Evil AJ licked her one good tooth with her tongue the she laughed and said, "You sure got a pretty mouth."

Rarity could of sworn she heard banjo music play somewhere off in the distance.

Pinkie Pie counted all the Evil counterparts with her eyes. There was an evil Twilight, an evil Rarity, evil Applejack, evil Rainbow Dash, evil Spike, and even an evil version of herself, but there seemed to be one missing.

"Where's the evil version of Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight sighed loudly, "Pinkie, why would you ask that? Aren't there enough of them already?"

"I'm just curious." Pinkie replied.

"Where is Evil Fluttershy?" Evil Rarity asked, "She was supposed to be here by now wasn't she?"

Just then sirens could be heard outside the dirty and decrepit library as the police ponies surrounded the library.

"Attention! This is the police ponies! Set the hostages free, lay down whatever weapons you may be carrying, and come out with your hooves up!"

"You guys have police ponies?" Rainbow Dash asked with a little laugh at the thought of an alternate universe of totally evil ponies having a police force.

"Apparently we do..." Evil Twilight replied. Her tone made it seem like she was just as surprised as Dash was at finding out about the police ponies, "Evil Pinkie tell those pigs that we mean business!"

Evil Pinkie nodded then she pulled a megaphone from seemingly out of nowhere and she grabbed the chair that good Spike was tied to. She then yelled into the megaphone, "Don't you dare come in here you piglet sons of horses! We've got hostages and one of them is a dude and if you piss me off I'm going to castrate this little bucker!"

"You're going to what?" Spike shouted.

"Hold on!" Dash said, "She can talk?"

"Yeah, of course she can talk." Evil Twilight replied.

Dash just shrugged, "She'd been so quiet I figured she couldn't."

Spike was legitimately frightened now, "Hey let's not go crazy here! I'd like to keep my boys!"

Evil Pinkie laughed then shouted into the megaphone, "You hear that you pack of sissy pig babies? At least this little guy has balls for me to cut off; unlike you bunch of candy flanked mother buckers!"

The police sergeant was silent for a moment before he replied, "Well that wasn't very nice."

"Buck you we're evil!" Evil Pinkie shouted back.

Outside the library the good and evil ponies could hear one of the other police ponies say, "Sargent, there seems to be a young yellow pegasus girl approaching us."

After that they heard the sergeant say, "Excuse me miss but you might want to stay back some... SHE'S GOTTA GUN!"

Gunshots, screams, painful bone breaking sounds, and even explosions could be heard from outside the library as the police ponies were all slaughtered by a single adorable yellow pegasus. A bit of blood splattered against the window as one long spine chilling scream was heard by all.

"Well." Evil Twilight said, "Looks like Evil Fluttershy finally showed up."

"That's Evil Fluttershy?" Twilight said, "It sounds more like they're being attacked by the Poninator." all of Twilight's friends looked at her with raised eyebrows, "What? Can't I like action movies?"

Her friends all shrugged and nodded their heads.

A few more explosions erupted outside sending police ponies flying through the air. Gunshots rang out as the poor and helpless police force cried out in fear, "She's a monster! She's a bloody monster!"

"She just ripped that guy's spine out and strangled him with it!"

"That doesn't even seem physically possible!"

Bash! Bash!

"Ouch! Stop hitting me!"

Wham!

"Stop it!"

Kapow!

"Is that a bucking chainsaw?"

"You bet your flank it's a bucking chainsaw!"

Bang! Bang!

"Now you're shooting me! Come on, give me a break! This sucks! What the buck did I ever do to you!? COME ON!"

Silence, then the front door slammed open and in pranced Evil Fluttershy, "Why hello every pony."

Twilight and her friends didn't know what to expect Evil Fluttershy to look like after hearing the violent brutality that had ensued outside the library, but it definitely wasn't this. Evil Fluttershy didn't look evil at all, she actually looked rather adorable. Evil Fluttershy wore her mane up in pony tails, she had on a pretty pink dress, and Rainbow Dash was the first to notice the type of backpack the evil yellow pegasus was wearing.

"Her backpack's a frog." Rainbow Dash said in a whisper.

Evil Fluttershy had the biggest smile on her face; the only pony in the world that would've been able to match that smile in size was Pinkie Pie herself. Evil Fluttershy's eyes were big, innocent, and she had pretty eyelashes. On her hooves she wore cute little pink shoes and her tail had been braided with a bow that looked a little like a butterfly tied around it at the base. She was so cute it was almost impossible to believe that she could have caused the massive amount of destruction she just did.

The main six and Spike were speechless.

"Did you leave any survivors?" Evil Twilight asked.

Evil Fluttershy gave a cute little giggle, "No, of course not you silly." then the evil yellow pegasus froze up then passed out on the floor

"Is she okay?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Don't worry about her that happens sometimes." Evil Rarity said, "She's a narcoleptic you see."

Evil Twilight's eyes went wide, "Hold on! Evil Fluttershy's an undercover drug agent!? Evil Spike, hide the stuff!"

Evil Spike rubbed his forehead, "That's a narc love; a narcoleptic is a pony with a rare sleeping disorder."

"Oh, I see."

Evil Rarity put her hooves on her hips, "She is your friend and you didn't even know she had narcolepsy?"

"I always thought she was part cat."

The good Twilight seemed to shake with anger for a moment before saying, "What? How could she be part cat?"

"I'll carry her up stairs to the bed room so she has something comfy to sleep on." Evil Spike said as he lifted the sleeping Evil Fluttershy over his shoulder.

Evil AJ started rubbing the good Rarity's horn with her hoof, "Hey, since we don' have to worry 'bout the cops can I take this sexy gal in the back room?"

Rarity's jaw dropped, "Wait? What? Oh, buck no!"

"Sure go ahead." Evil Twilight replied, "We don't need her to find the hidden temple anyways."

"What are you talking about?" Twilight shouted in frustration, "What hidden temple? What are you talking about? This whole thing is stupid!"

Evil AJ dragged Rarity over to a nearby room and as the evil earth pony shut the door, Rarity with a frightened look on her face said in a frightened little voice, "Help... me..."

The door shut and Rarity's friends all feared for the fashionable unicorn.

Then Twilight suddenly realized something, "Oh crap! Rarity! That idiot took you out of the mystic circle, you can use magic now!"

An explosion of magical force filled the library and Evil AJ was sent flying out through the door and hit the ground hard. Rarity's magic usually wasn't that powerful, but she had become very much afraid of what the hillbilly was going to do to her behind closed doors. Twilight didn't know much about angels, but fear can give ponies wings.

Rarity rolled out of the room. It was the kind of roll you would see the hero do in action movies. Rarity pointed a ray gun towards the evil counterparts, "If any of you mother buckers move I'll execute every last one of you!" the white unicorn shouted.

The evil counterparts dived behind whatever cover they could find as Evil Twilight shouted, "She's about to go Pulp Fiction on our flanks!"

Evil Dash let out a loud whine, "I knew this would happen we might as well just kill ourselves and get it over with."

"Dammit Evil Dash, you're really starting to bum me out!" Evil Rarity said.

Evil Spike came walking down the stairs, "I don't know what you all are so worried about. That's one of Evil Twilight's ray guns. Those things never work."

"Be quiet!" Rarity shouted, "I'm the one calling the shots now! Let my friends go and open a portal back to our world so we can go home!"

Evil Twilight stood up with a guilty look on her face while rubbing the back of her head with her hoof, "Yeah, about that... I don't know how to open the portal."

"Hold on..." Twilight said. She felt the anger inside her reach a level that she had once never thought possible. Her mane and tail then burst into flames that were so intense they vaporized the mystic circle and the chair she was in, along with the ropes that tied her to it. Twilight turned her head to each of her friends and the flames burned away their binds and chairs, but somehow the fire had left them unharmed. Pinkie Pie had even found the flames to be a little ticklish.

"So... Awesome..." Rainbow Dash said as she gazed upon Twilight's blazing anger.

"She has fury." Pinkie Pie said.

With the flames on twilight's body still burning bright and her eyes having an unearthly glow to them, Twilight turned to her evil counterpart and shouted, "You mean to tell me that you have been plotting to take over our world and you don't even know how to get there!?"

"We figured you did." Evil Twilight said as she took a few steps back.

"How are we supposed to go home? What was the point of all this you stupid, pea brained, and incompetent morons? You have got to be the dumbest pony I have ever met! You make diamond dogs look like scholars! How can you possibly be an alternate version of me? You are so bucking stupid! I can't believe you even know how to breathe right let alone talk or walk! Who bothered to spawn you and why? How anypony can be such a tiny brained imbecile is beyond me! YOU! ARE! STUPID!" after letting all of her anger out the fire around Twilight quickly puffed away leaving behind a slightly scorched mane and tail. Twilight took a few deep breaths and after a bit her breathing returned to normal. She had been holding in that rant for a good while now.

The tears started to well up in Evil Twilight's eyes before the evil violet unicorn started to cry like a new born baby. The tears poured form Evil Twilight's eye's like waterfalls, her feelings had never been so hurt from such a mean pony.

"Well I hope you're happy with yourself." Evil Rarity said as she patted Evil Twilight on the back, "There, there, dear. It will be alright."

Evil Twilight only kept crying her eyes out as all her evil friends gathered around her.

"What did she ever do to you?" Evil AJ said with a disapproving look on her face.

"That was kind of mean Twi." Applejack said.

"What?" Twilight almost shouted, "You're on their side?"

"I'm just saying you didn't have to go that far." AJ replied, "I think you really hurt her feelings."

"That rant of yours was completely uncalled for." Evil Spike said.

Evil Dash laid her head against Evil Twilight's shoulder, "If you want to kill yourself now I know a few ways to do it that won't hurt one bit."

"Please don't start." Evil Rarity said.

Just then the whole side wall of the library exploded, leaving a big gaping hole. A light blue unicorn pony with a long silver mane and a cape leaped in and shouted, "Alright, here we go! Let's kick evil's ass!"

"Trixie?" Twilight said in disbelief.

"Oh, crud!" Evil Twilight shouted as she suddenly stopped crying, "It's The Great and Lovable Trixie!"

"Lovable?" Twilight said, still in disbelief.

The main six and Spike looked on with their jaws dropped as The Great and Lovable Trixie leaped about the library wielding a sword made out of pure magic in her hooves. She attacked the evil counterparts in a flurry of magic and awesomeness as she shouted things like, "I'm here to make you evil jerks pay! What's that Evil Rarity; think you're tougher than me? Well think again! What's that you got there Evil Pinkie, a chainsaw? That's not going to stop me! Oh you think your giant mutant ferret monsters can stop me? Yeah bucking right! Buck you ferrets! I don't know what the buck Evil Spike is, but buck him to! Is that a mega death ray? Well I hope you don't mind if I destroy it! Buck these ferrets! Buck evil! Buck your death ray! I'm The Great and Lovable Trixie mother bucker! You can't mess with me! What is this sparky sh(yay)t?"

The sparky sh(yay)t that The Great and Lovable Trixie mentioned was a series of sparks that appeared in the center of the messy library, followed by a bright flash of light and something that looked like a small blue barn appeared out of nowhere.

Before anypony could say anything the thing's door flew open and a Delorean came flying out of it nearly running over The Great and Lovable Trixie who was just able to roll out of the vehicle's path.

"Was that a bucking Delorean?" The Great and Lovable Trixie shouted.

The passenger's side window rolled down and a brown male pony with a darker brown spiky mane stuck his head out, looked around and said in a British accent, "Hm, this doesn't look like the right place."

The driver's side window rolled down and a blonde light grey pegasus at the wheel said, "I just don't know what went wrong."

"Derpy!" Rainbow Dash said with a huge smile appearing on her face, "Derpy, thank goodness you and your time traveling buddy showed up!"

"Derpy has a time traveling buddy?" Twilight said as she tilted her head to the side.

"Hey there RD!" Derpy said with a smile, "Where in Equestria are we?"

Rainbow Dash ran over to Derpy and said, "This isn't Equestria, it's an alternate universe where everypony is evil or something like that, I'm not sure anymore. Can you get us all home?"

"Sure!" Derpy said, "Just get in the TARDIS and me and the Doc will take you all back home."

Derpy quickly drove the Delorean back into the TARDIS. Not wanting to spend another second in this ridiculous world, the main six and Spike all hurried in after Derpy and the Doctor.

"Hold on!" Twilight said before turning around to the alternate version of Trixie, "Great and Lovable Trixie, come with us!"

The Great and Lovable Trixie shook her head and smiled, "I'm sorry miss, but I must stay to combat the evil of this world! Now go home to where you belong and love each day!"

"Good luck Trixie!" Twilight said as she entered the TARDIS.

"Goodbye Miss Sparkle!" Trixie shouted as she turned to run off, "Great and Lovable Trixie away!"

The TARDIS disappeared in a flash and reappeared in Twilight's library. Rainbow Dash opened the door and poked her head out to look around, "I think we're good."

The main six, Spike, the Doctor, and Derpy all steeped out of the TARDIS.

"How did you find us?" Twilight asked the Doctor.

"Well, you see we weren't looking for you, we just happened to show up by accident." the Doctor replied.

"Well, thanks for saving us anyways." Twilight said with a smile.

Rainbow Dash flew over to Derpy and asked, "Why did you get the Delorean?"

Derpy shrugged and said, "It just seemed like something a time traveler should have."

Meanwhile back in the alternate universe...

Evil Fluttershy came trotting down the stairs to see the library in more of a mess than usual.

"Dang, what did I miss?" Evil Fluttershy said with a yawn.

Evil Dash was moping in the corner while Evil Pinkie played with her rainbow colored hair, Evil Applejack chowed down on pieces of the recently exploded giant apple that had been lying on the dirty floor all this time, and Evil Rarity was looking around for her eye patch.

"Well that didn't go as planned." Evil Twilight said.

"Does anything ever go as planned love?" Evil Spike retorted.

"Good point. Don't worry; I have other plans on how to take over this world and every other world." Evil Twilight said as she began to sport a sly grin.

"What is it this time?" Evil Rarity said as she put her eye patch back on.

Evil Twilight pressed a button and two large iron doors opened to reveal her latest plan for world domination, which was gigantic bowl of Jell-O.

Evil Twilight spun around to face her friends and as she put her hooves in the air she said, "We are going to harness the power of jell-O! And to think that one blue pegasus with the pride parade hair said I couldn't take over a bowl of Jell-O. HA!"

Evil Spike just sighed and smiled. This wasn't going to work just like all her other plans, but he still wanted to support his best friend, "That's brilliant love." he said as he patted Evil Twilight on the back.

Evil Twilight looked down at her little evil dragon friend and smiled.

After all what would she do without him?


End file.
